The Cute Biker
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: I always see him with my dad, cheering him on as he does manly stuff. But who is he? Why is he so devoted to my dad? And why does he talk so much?


**A/N Hey guys, I should be working on my other stories, but I just got a new computer. And as I was going through my files, I found the first paragraph of this story. So, I decided to continue it. So tell me what you guys think of it!**

**Disney owns Gravity Falls!**

There he was again. Following my dad around like a fan girl, err… fan boy. He followed him everywhere he went for as long as I could remember.

Tyler, some people call him "the Cute Biker". Heh, I wouldn't call him cute. But he does creep me out a bit.

I mean, wouldn't random guy coming out of nowhere to cheer on your dad when he was doing manly stuff, be creepy?

His behavior confused me, I mean appearing out of nowhere, cheering on my dad as he did manly things, and even wearing two shirts because he couldn't decide which one he like more

So one day I decided to talk to the guy and find out what was up with him.

And man, was he a chatterbox.

* * *

I stopped him when I saw him cheering on my dad as he chopped down a tree.

Then I asked, "Hey Tyler, would you like to talk a bit, and you know, get some coffee at the diner?"

He turned to face me, and smiled as he replied, "Sure Wendy! I'd love to!" Then he turned back to my dad and said, "I'll be back later Dan, I wish you luck!"

Then we walked to the diner.

"I rarely get asked to get coffee! People think I'm weird for some reason." Tyler just blabbed on and on while we walked.

And after what seemed like an eternity of him just talking about random shit, we finally reached the diner.

I walked in ahead of him, and took a seat at the bar counter. Then, he followed and got on the seat next to mine. And he was still fucking blabbing.

What did I do, besides ask to talk to him, to deserve him incessantly talking to me?

"So what will you be having?" The lazy-eyed lazy Susan came up asked. And finally, Tyler shut the fuck up.

I made sure to answer first, because I had a feeling that Susan wouldn't hear my order if I let Tyler order first, "I would like a regular coffee please."

Susan scribbled down the order, before asking Tyler, "So what will you be having, sweetie?"

And Tyler responded the way I expected him to, "I'll be having some coffee. And can I get some donuts too? Oh and also a bottle of water."

Man, this guy was getting fucking annoying.

Susan quickly scribbled down the order, before quickly retreating to the kitchen.

Then I had to suffer through listening to him blab on for another ten minutes. Do you know how hard I wanted to yell shut up just so he would be quiet?

In fact, I was about to do so, but just before I did, he said something interesting.

"Wendy, I've known your dad since we were kids! You should've seen how cool he was! Blah, blah blah" Man, Toby Determined talked less than this guy.

And so, I cut him off, "You've known my dad since you guys were kids?"

I could tell what I was surprised more about, Tyler being silent or him knowing my dad since they kids.

Then, after a few moments of silence, Tyler spoke up, "Your dad, he is my best friend."

"So how did you meet my dad?" I asked.

In response, Tyler took the bag he had on his back, which I didn't even notice him having, and placed it on the bar counter.

Then, he pulled out a dusty old binder and a really old camera. It looked like one of those cameras they had in the 80's, you know, the ones that printed the pictures out immediately.

The cover of the binder had a young teen on it, standing next to a teen that was twice his size and had auburn hair.

Then he whispered, "Your dad saved me." Then, Tyler flipped to the first page.

* * *

"As you know Gravity Falls is a really small town." He pointed at a picture of a really old map of Gravity Falls.

I nodded, and he continued, "And as you know, there are only three schools around here, are the Gravity Falls elementary, middle, and high school."

I nodded again, before asking, "So what does this have to do with how you met my dad?"

He seemed to dodge the question, and continued, "I was the outcast of my class. Because, as you can see, I'm not that manly"

Out of fear of hurting his feelings, I didn't respond. I doubt he would've cared if I did though.

Tyler flipped the page and motioned at a photo of the Gravity Falls middle school.

"And then, came that faithful day…"

I could swear I saw tears come to his eyes as he continued, "The day Dan came to Gravity Falls."

As the outcast I couldn't bring myself to actually talk to him, I mean, what would happen if he didn't like me?"

The next photo was of his 6th grade class. A few students had red circles drawn on their heads.

"These were my bullies. Every day they would be plain old butts to me." I could tell that Tyler was on the verge of tears at this point.

He flipped to the next page, and showed me a photo of him covered in mud. "Those buts would always throw me to the mud and call me worthless and weak."

I guess I was actually getting interested in his story, I guess it wasn't just random blabber after all.

"Then when your dad came, he saw what they did to me, and stood up for me." He pointed to a photo of Dan standing next to him, while he was covered in mud.

"Your dad beat the living shit out of them. He beat them up so bad that they ended up in the hospital for a week!" Tyler turned to the next page, revealing three boys all covered in bruises and wearing casts on various parts of his body.

Tyler teared up as he said, "Thanks to your father, I finally had a friend. And those bullies never bothered me again."

"Wow" That was the only thing I could say to him in response.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, before continuing, "We became the best of friends. And while he grew large, I stayed relatively small."

That was kinda obvious, but I really didn't want to interrupt him while he told his story.

"And now, I always stay around your dad, because of what he did for me, and I want to be able to repay him someday." Tyler ended his story smiling.

Then, he carefully closed the photo album, before shoving it back in his bag, along with the camera.

Next, he carefully got out of his seat, before saying, "Thanks for talking to me, not that many people do."

I responded, "No problem. It was nice getting to know you Tyler."

Then, he quietly walked away. I assumed that he would go back to cheering on my dad as he did manly stuff.

And that was exactly where I found him hours later. Devoting himself to my dad.

Now I know exactly who my dad is to him and who he to my dad.

To my dad, Tyler is his best friend, and a guy who likes to cheer him on, but to Tyler, my dad is his rock, his shield, and most importantly, his best friend.

And I don't think he would rather have it any other way.

**A/N So tell me what you guys think of this! Also, I'm not sure if this was done before. Thanks for reading!**

**Btw, I wrote this in about an hour and 20 minutes, so please tell me of any mistakes you find. I proofread, but I'm still not sure if it is completely mistake-free. So please PM me any mistakes you find.**


End file.
